


Hogar

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray ha vuelto, Ziva y él lo celebran aunque nunca se sabe si será algo pasajero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogar

Cerrar los ojos y abandonarte. Es tan fácil que en los primeros compases te es imposible. Necesitas mirarle a cada momento, saber que es él quien te toca, quien te besa. Si te quedan dudas, ahí están sus susurros, los ronroneos entre tiernos y picantes, caricias sonoras que te entran por los oídos y se te cuelan por dentro.

Le alborotas los cabellos, ríes sin saber muy bien por qué, decides que los motivos no te importan y le observas. Los ojos le brillan con esa chispa de duende travieso que le descubriste en la primera sonrisa. Varios meses, una ruptura en falso y una promesa en cajita después, sigue aquí. Seguís aquí los dos, en tu cama. Aunque no sea la primera vez, estás nerviosa, pero calmas el ansia paseando los dedos por su espalda con la presión justa.

Ray te mira, te pide que te relajes y tu inicio de protesta muere atropellado por un gemido. No sabes cómo, pero le has perdido la pista a sus manos un instante precioso. El destello de niño malo crece. Tu “no” suena a “sí”, aunque Ray se detiene un momento para comprobarlo. Sabe esconderlo bien, pero continúa con su sempiterno miedo a hacerte daño él también, a ser como esos otros. Enroscas la pierna en torno a su cadera dándole permiso para proseguir y le notas destensarse mientras tú te tensas deliciosamente. Serás la primera esta noche. Se lo dices de viva voz y solo consigues que te responda con un “ya veremos” que te saca más de quicio que sus dedos deambulando distraídamente por tus muslos, abriéndose paso.

Ahora entiendes sus palabras, son un juego dentro del juego. Te encantaría entender cómo lo ha conseguido, pero lo cierto es que Ray te ha dejado suspendida en lo más alto de la pendiente. Arriba y abajo te maneja como un yoyó. Tú solo quieres que corte la cuerda y caer al vacío, es desesperante y lo sabe. Se está divirtiendo, de hecho. No le arriendas la ganancia, no es el único sobre este colchón que conoce unos cuantos trucos sucios en el más amplio sentido de la palabra.

—¿Algún problema, princesa?—susurra variando el ritmo, dejando que te acomodes y volviéndolo a variar de nuevo.  
—¡Vale ya!—gruñes con menos energía de la que te gustaría—Y, ¿princesa? ¡Por fa…

Deseo concedido justo cuando no lo esperabas. El grito que se te escapa le arranca una carcajada y ni siquiera puedes maldecirle. Es mejor no hacerlo, dejarte ir de una vez, marcharte como tu corazón, que se ha ido de viaje al sur y transformado en una bola de fuego. Cierras los ojos. Le miras. Sonríe. Cierras los ojos. Te llama princesa otra vez. No puedes maldecirle. Tampoco querrías si pudieras, sino más bien lo contrario.

—Princesa—mascullas sin mirarle cuando te vas recuperando—. Princesa, Dios mío.  
—Está bien. ¡Engendro! Eres horrible, haces que los tiburones huyan cuando pones un pie en el mar y que el Yeti se eche a llorar y salga corriendo con solo verte.

Te carcajeas y le apartas con un empujón. Esta batalla es suya, se la ha ganado, pero no vas a dejar que se lleve la guerra por las buenas. No toda la antigua Ziva se ha marchado. Hace un par de días compraste la GSM y la sección de sexo te pareció aburrida, puritana incluso. Que se la queden los aficionados, Ray merece algo mejor.

—¿Me vas a esposar, chica mala?—bromea mientras, panza arriba, te contempla sobre el colchón. Por un momento parece dispuesto a pelear, pero se rinde antes de intentarlo.  
—No, pero te amordazaré como no dejes de llamarme princesa.  
—¿Lo prometes?

Le echabas de menos con todo tu ser. Ahora que ha vuelto, te preguntas cuándo se marchará y si se llevará la promesa consigo. Te nota la incertidumbre, pero no consientes que llegue a preguntar qué te sucede. No puedes hacerles caso a las dudas esta noche, estás ocupada. Ray necesita tu atención y que le demuestren que no es el único capaz de comportarse como una criatura díscola y procaz. Sabe y huele distinto que ningún otro y al mismo tiempo te resulta tan familiar. Ha vuelto. Que se prepare.

En las películas y las historias, las mujeres gimen y los hombres gruñen. Es estúpido que lo pienses ahora, pero prefieres la realidad. Ray también gime. Es menos ruidoso, pero más elocuente mientras acierta a colocar palabras en un pastiche spanglish entre jadeo y jadeo. No es un dios poderoso ni un arcángel del cielo. Es Ray, sencillamente Ray rindiéndose a tus encantos porque ahora le toca perder o tal vez ganar.

Confiar, esa era la palabra. Ha confiado en ti como antes tú en él. No has hecho otra cosa desde que le conoces.

—¿Cómo estás?

Ray te estruja contra su pecho, juguetea con tus cabellos húmedos y los desordena un poco más. Obvia mencionar que le has robado el diálogo, que esa línea le corresponde a él porque es la que siempre te dedica al terminar. Puede que haya entendido que ya no hace falta, que todavía no puedes hablar de ello más que a ratos perdidos pero has dejado de ser esa muñeca de trapo que él recogió y remendó por dentro aunque por fuera pareciese perfecta.

Debería estar tranquilo, pero le notas rígido. Te incorporas, preguntas qué le ocurre y te encuentras con un suspiro inquieto y una mirada huidiza. Cuando le insistes, cierra los ojos y susurra que le han trasladado.

—¿Adónde? ¿Te tienes que ir? ¿Cuánto tiempo?  
—Vaya, se nota que vives de interrogar gente.  
—Ray, hablo en serio.

Él también a partir de ahora, eso te cuenta su expresión firme y solemne. Te agarra de las caderas, te coloca a horcajadas sobre su abdomen y lo suelta: Langley, Virginia. Al otro lado del Potomac. A unos minutos de aquí en coche.

—¿Por qué?  
—Es un puesto más burocrático, más aburrido, pero también con más posibilidades de ascenso.  
—¿Es eso lo que quieres, una carrera de meteoritos?

—Meteórica—te corrige sin poder contener la sonrisa socarrona que le aflora a los labios—. Lo que ocurre es que antes no me importaba marcharme lejos de casa porque no significaba marcharme lejos de mi hogar.

Abrumada, te dejas caer de espaldas junto a él. Como si fueras Tony, te viene una referencia de película a la cabeza, solo que no recuerdas ni el argumento ni los actores, sino el diálogo. Le piden a un hombre que deje de investigar la muerte de su mujer, que se vaya a casa. Él responde que no puede. Que ella era su hogar.

—Cásate conmigo—suplica Ray como si temiera que te fueses a negar.  
—¿Vas a saber quedarte? ¿Vas a ser feliz siempre en el mismo sitio y con el mismo trabajo?  
—Y con la misma mujer. Una vez dijiste que las cometas se cansan de vagar. Tengo dos noticias que darte, ¿quieres la buena o la mala primero?  
—La mala—le sigues el juego aunque su tono de voz no te guste. Hay demasiada incertidumbre en sus palabras.  
—Son los cometas, no las cometas.  
—Ahora la buena.  
—Si repites el numerito de antes a menudo, te aseguro que no habrá nadie más feliz que yo en el mundo.


End file.
